


to keep a promise

by anorangecarrot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, I'm Sorry, Spoilers for the manga!, allen deserves to rest, please i can't stop sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorangecarrot/pseuds/anorangecarrot
Summary: Promises were made and they would stop at nothing to keep them.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Lavi & Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker
Kudos: 10





	to keep a promise

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this...
> 
> this takes place a little more than a year after where the manga left off (239??) and link isn't here :]

It had only begun snowing when it happened.

  
  


A shadowy wheatfield surrounded by towering mountain slopes; the lost boy was trapped. He moved graciously as if he was dancing for the world to see. It was a sight, really - a boy no taller than 5’9” prancing along strands of gold speckled with whites wearing an expression so serene, you never would’ve guessed that his mind was in shambles.

  
  


“The Fourteenth.”

  
  


He came to a stop. His body closed in around itself before blooming, open and carefree, “Ah, you’ve found me, Exorcists.” Gold followed white stars as they fell from the sky above. “And it appears this is the end of our little game, no?”

  
  


The moon hung high up in eternal darkness.

  
  


Blue locks glistened under the gentle glow. With both hands firmly gripping Mugen’s familiar hilt, Kanda took a step closer to his target. The earth audibly crunched beneath his foot. The Exorcist’s gaze remained trained on the Noah’s swaying figure.

  
  


“You goddamn Noah…”

  
  


Neah burst into a fit of laughter, each note free and melodic. “Is that all you have to say to me? Jeez, at least use my name. It’s Neah - not ‘The Fourteenth’ or ‘Noah’.”

  
  


The night was silent. The only thing lighting the battlefield was the soft glow emitted by the moon. Neah’s golden eyes were prominent in the darkness.

  
  


“I made a promise to Allen.”

  
  


“Oh? Did you now?”

  
  


“You know what the promise is.” Kanda stated.

  
  


The Noah hummed innocently. “Do I now?”

  
  


A gust brushed past Neah, the cold air of winter licking his bare skin. At the Exorcist’s silence, he groaned. “Right, you’re not very talkative, are you?” He put an ashen finger to his chin. “Unless his memories are so shattered everything’s getting all mixed up and you’re actually pretty talkative.”

  
  


Kanda kept a calm and collected exterior.

  
  


Footsteps echoed in the distance. Numerous figures emerged from the shadows, with two standing beside Kanda. One around the same height as Neah’s vessel, one taller than him.

  
  


“I keep my promises.”

  
  


And he struck.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Kanda-!”

  
  


Arms, delicate yet strong from years of fighting, wrapped around his waist, halting him from lunging for the Noah. A body collided with his, and he could hear - _feel_ \- another heartbeat. It drummed, both his and Lenalee’s hearts resonating with each other.

  
  


“Please…”

  
  


Her voice might have been minuscule, but Kanda could hear it as if she were in his head. Clear. Panicked. Pained.

  
  


“ _Please_ …”

  
  


The stars fell. Winter raged.

  
  


Neah bristled, his face now impassive and uninterested. “Well? What’s wrong now, Exorcists?”

  
  


They ignored the Noah. Lenalee cupped Kanda’s face with both hands. His eyes bore into hers; they were wet from unshed tears and burning with hatred and determination. Her hair, which stayed the same length from when Allen had last seen her, flew in all directions, creating a sort of halo. From across the wheatfield, Neah could feel her seething, uncontrollable anger.

  
  


“Kanda. Let me see Allen first-”

  
  


He faltered. Yet his grip on Mugen tightened.

  
  


“-and you can fulfil your promise after.”

  
  


Lavi watched their interaction with keen eye.

  
  


“You’ve already killed the Earl. Without me gone, the Earl isn’t either.” Neah egged them on. “Isn’t what you Exorcists wanted-? To end the Earl’s reign?” He paused. “So what’s stopping you from killing me?”

  
  


Lenalee clenched her teeth, head snapping towards the figure of her dear friend. Her eyes met gold, but immediately averted her focus to the snow-littered ground. “Let me- us talk to Allen.”

  
  


“Allen? He’s long gone.”

  
  


“That’s impossible.” Lavi bit out. “He made a promise.”

  
  


A layer of fresh snow blanketed the ground, burying the wheat beneath. Crows flocked in the distance. Neah admired the stars and the moon, covering his mouth with his hand. He looked on, contemplating, seemingly lost in thought. The Exorcists would have put their guard down had they not known that he was a Noah.

  
  


“To you? How strange. He’d made a promise to my brother, but I can’t find anything about a promise to you Exorcists.”

  
  


Kanda snapped. “Stop stalling, Noah.”

  
  


The winds howled.

  
  


Neah shrugged, sighing, “I already told you; I don’t know what dear Allen’s promise to you is.”

  
  


Allen had promised. The Order knew that Allen had promised on that blurry day. Allen had promised to them, to the Exorcists, that if Neah were ever to be considered a threat to them…

  
  


_“If that happens, please kill me.”_

  
  


_“But it won’t happen; if The Fourteenth attacks the Order, I will stop him.”_

  
  


Does that mean-?

  
  


Lavi inched closer to his friends, a glint in his emerald eye. His face lacked that hopeful, cheery look - as did all the Exorcists - yet one look in his eye would tell you everything. He was determined. He didn’t hope, no, because he knew.

  
  


“We’re all on the same page, aren’t we?” He spoke, voice strong.

  
  


Kanda looked up, “We get him to attack us.”

  
  


There was an unspoken agreement between the trio. Joyous whispers of winter winds chorused. The Order had prepared for this scenario ever since Allen’s departure; they’d had months to push aside their feelings for the sake of humanity. They’d more than a year to push aside the human side of them for the sake of humanity.

  
  


And hope was that of humans.

  
  


Yet judgement was that of Innocence.

  
  


The Exorcists concluded to keep all promises made. Allen would stop The Fourteenth from attacking the Order, and ~~Kanda~~ the Order would kill ~~Allen~~ The Fourteenth.

  
  


The Exorcists took their stances, eyes locked on their target.

  
  


“Oh-? What’s this, Exorcists?”

  
  


Kanda stood tall and poised, Mugen proudly in his hold. His breathing stable, his mind calm. Lenalee’s head tilted towards the sky, signifying her power and control. Her mouth tightened into a thin line, concentration written on her features. Lavi’s hand wrapped around Iron Hammer. His face hardened, gaze calculating.

  
  


“Let’s dance, Noah.” They sang.

  
  


Neah sucked in a breath of excitement. A ravenous grin crept onto the boy’s angelic face.

  
  


And they danced.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shadows bowed over blood and tears.

  
  


Stars faded, the winds calmed. The Exorcists were coated in a layer of unseen dirt, bruises and cuts scattering their skin. Melted snow mixed with falling tears. The battlefield was dead silent, save for a soft, familiar voice.

  
  


“Ah… I’ve managed to-” Pained, bloodied coughs. “-to keep my promise to the Order.”

  
  


“I walked as far as I could… but I’ve stopped.” Deep scarlet slowly spread across his chest. “Mana… I’m so sorry. I couldn’t- I couldn’t keep my promise to you.”

  
  


Lenalee cradled her younger brother, her arms warm and motherly. “Don’t say that, Allen. We’ll walk with you forever. We’ll keep pushing you forward.”

  
  


He felt cold.

  
  


“Moyashi.” Came another voice.

  
  


Allen didn’t hesitate. “Bakanda.”

  
  


“Let’s go.” Kanda turned, empty-handed and teary-eyed.

  
  


Allen’s breathing slowed.

  
  


“Where…?”

  
  


Lavi laughed weakly, “We’re bringing you home, Moyashi.” He quickly put a finger to Allen’s pale lips. “And yes, we know that your name’s Allen.”

  
  


Allen smiled, unforced and peaceful.

  
  


“Thank you.”

  
  


Despair hung heavy in the air. The sun peeked over the horizon, fresh snow and tears glistened under the morning light. The boy was raised, footsteps sounded. He was pale and seemed to glow in Lenalee’s arms. They walked on into the horizon in silence, each Exorcist honouring the death of their saviour.

  
  


It was the end of a war.

  
  


And it was the start of a new day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy lunar new year to anyone who celebrates it :D
> 
> the ending probably feels rushed and the fic was all over the place ^^ sorry about that! i also skipped pretty much the entirety of the fight... i can't write fight scenes HHAHHAHAHAH and i'm already on the verge of tears so writing it would only make my sob non-stop T^T
> 
> comments and kudos are, of course, appreciated :]


End file.
